


i remember

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	i remember

i remember

the first time

the first kiss

the first goodbye

i remember

the loss

the longing

the wishing he’d return

i remember 

the heartache

the hurt

the feeling of betrayal

i remember

the last time

the last goodbye

the final touch

i remember

the new beginning

the two of us

entwined

for all eternity

i remember

the sorrow

the joy

i remember

lucifer


End file.
